


dreaming of a white christmas

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Big Dick Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Butt Plugs, Christmas, Come Kink, Comedian Richie Tozier, Dirty Talk, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Size Kink, Size Queen Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: "I know how much of a come slut you are,” Richie whispered, both of his hands up under Eddie’s sweater and holding onto his waist. “And I haven’t gotten off in two weeks.”Eddie let out a choked gasp, not able to stop his hips from grinding down into Richie’s, his hand grabbing the fabric of Richie’s t-shirt right underneath his shoulder.“Richie, oh my god."
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 27
Kudos: 774





	dreaming of a white christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in five hours last night and i think the spirit of christmas possessed me and said this is your present to the world, so i listened. may your days be merry and bright, and may all your christmases be white.

The eggnog was set out in two mugs on their coffee table next to a plate of sugar cookies that Eddie had spent all evening baking and decorating. The fire, however electrical, was lit in their fireplace, and Eddie had Bing Crosby’s Christmas album playing on Richie’s fancy record player. He still didn’t know why Richie had that thing, seeing as it was one of the newer ones that just let you hook up your phone to it and play music through the speakers, and Richie didn’t own very many records anyway. The album was about halfway through, and Eddie’s eyes were glued to the clock on the mantle.

Richie was late.

It was already past eleven, and Eddie couldn’t help but tap his foot nervously against the carpet. It was supposed to be their first Christmas together as a couple, and so help him god if Richie didn’t show, Eddie was going to murder him. 

Richie’s manager had thought that it would be a good idea to do a tour late in the year, just a couple of shows scattered around in big cities. This meant that Richie had to perform on December 23rd in New York, on the other side of the _country_ , and Eddie had begged to go with him but Richie had promised that he’d be home for Christmas.

A snowstorm and subsequent flight delay later, Richie had frantically called Eddie and told him he was doing everything he could, assured him that he would be there with him no matter what. 

So now, Eddie was sitting in their apartment on Christmas Eve, alone. 

He hadn’t gotten an update since Richie had texted him at take-off from his hastily-booked connecting flight in Denver a few hours ago, and he thought about just putting everything away and going to bed. Eddie knew it wasn’t Richie’s fault, but he couldn’t help but be pissed at the entire situation and at Richie’s manager specifically. Who books a tour when everyone is already traveling for the holidays? It didn’t make sense to Eddie, seeing as the only place he wanted to be right then was in Richie’s arms. As he stared at their Christmas tree all lit up and sparkling in front of the picture window, _taunting_ him, he felt himself start to tear up. 

“Get a fucking grip, Kaspbrak,” he muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut. He grabbed his mug of egg nog from the table and drank about a third of it, screwing waiting for Richie. It was getting cold, anyway, and Eddie didn’t want to wait until it was too cold to drink without throwing it in the microwave. It was never as good after it was reheated, and he knew that drinking it like that would be the cherry on top of his already terrible mood.

But a few sad and anxious minutes later, he heard the key jiggling in the lock of the front door, and he shot up off of the couch so fast he almost hurt his back.

The door swung open and his boyfriend’s curly black hair was the first thing Eddie saw, quickly followed by the rest of Richie as he pulled his suitcase through into the penthouse.

“Richie,” Eddie sighed, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck and wrapping him into a tight hug. Richie returned it just as tightly, nuzzling his face into Eddie’s hair before pulling him back to kiss him. Eddie was starting to care less and less about germs, and he actively didn’t care that Richie had been in airports and on planes for the entire day; he just wanted Richie’s mouth on his.

The movement of their lips was slow and sweet, Eddie’s mind and body finally relaxing and letting go of all of the tension they’d held for the entire two weeks that Richie had been gone. Being with Richie calmed him down, made the thoughts in his head less jumbled, made them make more sense, and every time Richie left he couldn’t wait for him to come back home.

“You cut it pretty close there,” Eddie huffed against Richie’s mouth after pulling away. “I was about to go to bed.”

“Bullshit,” Richie called, and hearing his voice again sans the shitty quality filter of a cellphone made Eddie’s body hum pleasantly. “No way you would have gone to bed without letting me see you in this sweater.”

Glancing down at himself, Eddie blushed and let out an embarrassed laugh. He had stolen an ugly sweater out of Richie’s side of the closet that said “Mommy saw ME kissing Santa Claus”, and it went down to his thighs and completely covered the boxer-briefs he was wearing. He’d worn it for the press shoot for his tour, and it still smelled like Richie a little bit. That was the main reason Eddie had grabbed it.

“Got something to tell me, Eds?” Richie teased, making his way over to the coffee table where the egg nog and cookies were spread out. He dipped a frosted cookie into his mug and took a bite, flopping down onto the couch. “Or are you just really into bears?”

“Shut up, dumbass, this is _your_ sweater.” Eddie hurried to sit down next to him, cuddling into his side and taking a cookie for himself. Richie’s arm quickly settled around Eddie’s shoulders, pulling him in as close as he could manage. It was just past eleven-thirty, the clock said, and the two of them chatted for a little bit about how Richie’s shows had gone. He’d thrown some impromptu Christmas jokes in there—plus a few Hannukkah jokes for Stan, who had called Richie to yell at him even though he wasn’t even _at_ any of the shows—and the overall reception had been really good. 

They hadn’t gotten to talk much while Richie was gone, which Eddie had found a little bit weird considering they usually talked every night when Richie was on tour. Whenever Eddie had texted him and asked, Richie had said that he had things to do or had to get up early the next morning for a flight. Eddie had been surviving on texts, the occasional phone call, and his imagination for the past two weeks, and he was a little fed up with it if he was being honest.

Because, yeah. They also hadn’t done _anything_ sexual while Richie was gone, and that was a fucking first for them. Usually they FaceTimed or even just sexted, not being able to go more than a few days without needing each other. They were making up for lost time, and maybe they were making up for it a little _too_ much, but Eddie wasn’t about to give up the mind-blowingly good sex he had with Richie now that he knew it could feel like that. Just thinking about it had Eddie twitching in his boxers and his cheeks heating up.

Eddie hadn’t realized he’d gone silent until Richie interrupted his thoughts. “Hey, what’s up? You finally get bored of me or something?”

“I wish,” Eddie quipped, staring down at his lap. “I’m just thinking. Why didn’t you let us do anything sexual while you were gone? You know I’d never pressure you or anything, but if you don’t want to have sex anymore or if you, like, wanna dial it down or something, you could have just told me.”

Richie looked at him like he’d just said the dumbest thing in the world.

“Believe me, I never want to stop having sex with you,” Richie said in a tone just a little too serious for his words, making Eddie laugh quietly. “I’m going to fuck you until my dick stops working, and even after that, I’ll figure something out.”

“You’d better get cracking on that, you’ve probably only got a couple of years left.” Richie shoved him, finishing his cookie and setting everything back down on the table. Eddie felt warm, pushing himself up so he was closer to eye-level with Richie instead of looking up at him. “Then why?”

Richie smirked, sliding his hand up the back of Eddie’s sweater and pulling him in so Eddie was on his lap, straddling him. Eddie’s cheeks flushed even more at the closeness, at the implications of the position. Eddie bit down on his lip as Richie leaned in close to Eddie’s ear, so close that Eddie could feel Richie’s breath on his skin. And after two weeks of _nothing_ , it made him start to get hard.

“Because I know how much of a come slut you are,” Richie whispered, both of his hands up under Eddie’s sweater and holding onto his waist. “And I haven’t gotten off in two weeks.”

Eddie let out a choked gasp, not able to stop his hips from grinding down into Richie’s, his hand grabbing the fabric of Richie’s t-shirt right underneath his shoulder.

“Richie, oh my god,” Eddie whimpered. He shifted his hips so he could grind his ass over the already thick line of Richie’s dick, and he moaned loudly at the feeling of it against him. 

“God, you’re such a whore,” Richie laughed, pulling Eddie’s hips down harder and nibbling at his ear. “Bet you can’t wait to be all full, huh? You want my come filling you up, baby?”

“ _Richie_ ,” Eddie whined desperately, pulling at Richie’s t-shirt and trying to get it off of him. “God, need you _now_ , need you— _ah!”_

Richie slapped a hand down on Eddie’s ass, and even covered by the fabric of his boxers, it stung and radiated heat straight to his cock. “You didn’t answer me. You wanna be all filled up with my come?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Eddie moaned weakly, pulling his own sweater off and helping Richie out of his shirt. “Please, I want it so bad.”

Richie wrapped one arm around Eddie and leaned forward, pulling the coffee table drawer open and pulling out the lube they stashed there for emergencies. Eddie didn’t even have the mind to care about getting lube on the couch as he watched Richie slick up three fingers with half-lidded eyes, still grinding his hips almost mindlessly over the outline of Richie’s cock.

With his free hand, Richie pulled Eddie’s boxers down enough to slide a finger in, rubbing at his hole first before sinking it in all the way. Eddie’s body practically sucked him in, and he let out a groan.

“Mm, someone’s been busy,” Richie commented, pulling his finger out and sliding back in with two. “Bet your fingers don’t feel as good as mine, do they?”

“No, they don’t,” Eddie sighed, squirming less now that he had Richie’s fingers to bear down on. “Nothing does, oh, _shit_ —”

Richie chuckled against his neck, twisting and stretching his fingers inside of Eddie to open him up. It set Eddie’s body on fire every time they did this, but it was so much _more_ whenever they hadn’t done it in a while. Eddie could use his own fingers, but he could never reach the same places Richie could, could never make it feel quite good enough to come. Richie’s hands were just so fucking _big_. 

“I know, baby,” Richie cooed. “Did you writhe around with your cute little fingers in your ass, trying to come but not being able to get there? Did you stretch them out and do everything you could to make it feel like me, but you couldn’t?” Eddie shivered at the low, dark tone of Richie’s voice, the fingers inside of him making desperate noises fall out of his open mouth. 

Richie pulled back from his neck, meeting Eddie’s gaze right as he shoved three fingers hard into Eddie’s prostate. “Did you cry?”

“ _Richie!_ Holy— _fuck_ , yes, yes, you know I did, just for you,” Eddie babbled, his words nonsense even to his own ears. He just wanted to be filled up so badly, wanted Richie’s dick pushing against all the best places and Richie’s come sliding around inside him. They had discovered how much of a come slut Eddie was by accident when Richie had come inside him for the first time and Eddie had gone shaky, registered the heat and slickness inside of him and gone absolutely _crazy_. He’d loved the feeling of it, of being owned and claimed completely by Richie. He’d loved it so much that he’d gotten hard again almost instantly. 

Richie had made him come again that night, mouthing wetly over his dick while fingering his own come back into Eddie’s body, and that night was still in his top three memories for jerk-off material along with that time on the balcony and the time when Richie had slapped his dick with no warning during a scene and almost made him come from that alone.

“Fucking love it,” Richie moaned, bringing Eddie back to the present and to the fingers stretching him out. “Always look so fuckin’ pretty, Eds, I swear. Love it when you get so desperate that you cry.”

Eddie felt Richie slide his fingers out and he made a noise of protest, pushing his ass back to chase them but being left empty. Richie gently shoved him off of his lap so he could slide Eddie’s boxers down and off the rest of the way, reaching up to tug at Eddie’s dick. Eddie batted his hand away and wasted no time scrambling back onto Richie’s lap, gripping his hair and shoving their mouths together in a bruising kiss. It was messy as Eddie pressed his lips against Richie’s, licking into his mouth and making tiny noises whenever Richie’s wandering hands rubbed over his nipples or pressed into the skin just above the root of his cock, flushed red and leaking everywhere.

“So pretty and wet for me,” Richie groaned, rubbing his fingers just over the head, enough to tease but not enough to satisfy. He pulled his own dick out of his pants with his free hand, and Eddie shuddered and clenched around nothing at the sight of it. Richie’s dick was fucking _huge_ , thick and velvet-smooth, and Eddie used to ask him why he needed a dick that big but he quickly figured it out. It was because Eddie fucking _loved_ it, had a fucking _kink_ for taking all of Richie’s dick at once, and it made him a needy, whiny mess every time he got the chance to have it all inside of him. 

He was a slut for cock and a slut for come, and thankfully tonight, Richie had a lot of both.

“Inside me, come on,” Eddie begged, watching Richie slick himself up with more lube. He knew Richie was playing it up, twisting his hand around the head and biting his bottom lip to draw it out, to make Eddie wait, and Eddie felt like he was going to die any minute if he didn’t get Richie inside of him.

Finally, _finally,_ Richie dragged Eddie’s hips forward to line up with the tip of his cock and Eddie sunk down onto him, his jaw dropping open at the dull ache of being filled. He had to stop and adjust halfway because _shit_ , Richie was _big_ , and it had been two weeks since he’d had anything this big stretching him out. Sure, they had vibrators and dildos and massagers, but it wasn’t the same. 

None of the toys that they owned filled Eddie up quite like Richie did.

When he finally sat down all the way, Eddie let out a long, satisfied moan, his thighs trembling and toes curling from the sensation. Richie’s brows were furrowed, his eyes were screwed shut, and he was taking sharp breaths through his nose. Eddie realized that this was probably the first stimulation Richie had gotten since he’d left for tour, and he was suddenly struck with the urge to go hard and fast, to make it _blindingly_ good for Richie before he emptied himself into Eddie. 

He started out by grinding his hips back and forth slowly, working Richie up to it. Eddie’s teeth were sunk into his bottom lip, his hands gripping Richie’s bare shoulders so tightly that his blunt nails dug into the skin. 

“Eddie,” Richie moaned, both of his hands on Eddie’s hips. “Fuck, you’re tight. Always so tight right when I get back.”

“Yeah, you like it?” Eddie breathed out, grinding his hips a bit faster. It felt like every nerve in his body was alight, sparking through his body and landing in the hot twist of his gut. He ground down and Richie’s dick brushed against his prostate, making Eddie gasp and selfishly go for that angle again. _God,_ nothing felt as good as Richie. “You like how nothing stretches me out as much as you do?”

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Richie huffed, his eyes dark. “No one else will ever make you feel this good, Eds. Nobody fucks you like I do.”

Richie rolled his hips up to meet Eddie’s downward motion, and they both groaned loudly into the room. Eddie was desperate and restless, so he dug his knees into the couch cushion and started bouncing on Richie’s cock, squeezing around him when he slid up and letting up when he sunk back down. It was good, it was so fucking _good_ , and the constant string of moans and nonsense words coming out of Richie’s mouth were an indicator that it was just as amazing for him too.

“Shit, Eddie, I’m getting close. Fuck, I love you, oh my god.”

Eddie started slamming down harder, rolling his hips fast and rough over Richie’s cock. His thighs and lower back were burning with the muscle strain, but it was was a dull hum compared to the sharp pleasure pulsing through him.

“Come on, Rich, fill me up. Fill up your little come slut, yeah?” 

Richie keened, moving his hips up erratically into Eddie’s. “Holy shit, Eds, yeah, gonna fucking fill you up so good, gonna make sure they _smell_ it on you, _fuck_.”

“Yeah, come on, I’m just a hole for you to put your come into,” Eddie choked out, and okay, he had no idea where _that_ came from. It was fucking _hot_ though, the idea that all he was good for was being constantly pumped full of Richie’s come, and it made him slam down on Richie’s cock faster. “Give it to me, please, fill me up, it’s all I’m good for—”

“Eddie, _fuck,_ it is, isn’t it? Only thing you’re good at, fucking taking my come, right, baby?”

Eddie nodded furiously. He was so turned on that he couldn’t feel anything besides the ache in his cock and the slide of Richie’s dick inside of him, bouncing and grinding on Richie as fast as he could. His head was swimming, not focusing on anything other than getting Richie to come so deep inside him that it wouldn’t leak out, never _completely_ , and he felt Richie’s dick twitching inside of him and knew that he was almost there.

“Eds, I’m gonna come, gonna fucking fill your pretty little hole up just like you want.” Richie’s breath was labored as he thrust up to meet Eddie, chasing his orgasm. “Yeah, gonna come, fuck, Eddie, oh, _Eds_ —”

The first splash of come out of Richie’s dick made Eddie’s jaw drop, the hot feel of it coating him and making him full deep inside whiting his vision out, forcing needy noises out of his throat, and he came untouched in between them. 

Richie’s orgasm felt like it lasted _forever_. 

Eddie was consistently aware of how Richie was filling him up even as his own orgasm washed through him, painting Richie’s soft stomach and chest, but when he came back down, Richie was _still_ leaking come into him. It made Eddie’s legs and arms tremble, and he whimpered uncontrollably until Richie groaned one last time and slumped down into the couch.

“Richie,” Eddie whined, shaky and broken open from feeling Richie’s come deep inside of his body. “Richie, it’s so much.”

“Saved it up just for you, baby,” Richie soothed, smoothing his hands all over Eddie’s sweaty chest and legs, grounding him as he came down. “All for you, always for you. Love you.”

“Love you,” Eddie said, his voice breathy and a little dreamy. “Fuck, it feels so nice.” He shifted in Richie’s lap just to feel it move around inside of him, his face red with how dirty it all was and how much he enjoyed it. He had never thought this would be something he would like, but that was the thing about being with Richie. There were so many things Richie showed him and taught him, things that Eddie went out of his _mind_ for, that he never would have tried himself. So yeah, they were making up for lost time, but it was proving to be better than Eddie had ever imagined. 

He started to feel Richie getting soft, felt a drop of come roll down toward his rim, and he made a tiny noise of panic.

“ _No_ , Richie, I want to be plugged, wanna keep it in me.”

“Shh, I got you. Don’t worry, baby, we’re gonna keep you full.” Richie reached into another drawer in the coffee table, one that was usually empty, and pulled out Eddie’s favorite silicone plug. He smirked at the expression on Eddie’s face. “I put it in there before I left. Figured we wouldn’t make it to the bedroom, and I’ve, uh. I’ve been planning this for a while.”

Eddie laughed. “God, I love you.”

Richie beamed up at him. “Boy scouts always come prepared.”

“Shut the fuck up, you were never a boy scout. I’m pretty sure you would have gotten kicked out anyway, with all the shit you say.”

They slowly moved Eddie’s hips up so Richie could slip out, and before any of his come could leak out of Eddie, Richie slid the plug right back into him. It made Eddie’s eyes flutter shut, loving the feeling of being stretched and blissed out and full of Richie’s come. Richie kissed him, then, a sweet press of their lips together that was out of place considering their position, and Eddie’s heart leaped in his chest.

They both got up to shower despite it being almost one in the morning, and Eddie ended up fucking Richie’s fist as he gasped and clenched down on the plug, Richie’s come sliding around and making him shivery. He always came twice whenever they did this, but then _Richie_ got hard again too, and Eddie dropped to his knees as fast as he could and swallowed around Richie all at once. It didn’t take long for him to come again, on Eddie’s tongue and in his mouth and dripping down his chin, and Eddie licked as much of it up as he could before the water washed it away.

After they got dry and brushed their teeth, poking and knocking into each other in the mirror, Eddie snuggled into Richie in their bed for the first time in two weeks. He felt Richie’s heartbeat where his head laid on Richie’s chest, heard his breathing slow and even out as he fell asleep.

They traded presents the next morning, each of them getting each other some gag gifts and some real ones, throwing out the egg nog they’d accidentally left out overnight (but eating most of the sugar cookies). There were crumpled-up pieces of wrapping paper everywhere, and later, Eddie would grab a trash bag and angrily pick them all up. The losers were coming over tomorrow to celebrate, everyone wanting to keep Christmas day to themselves—Stan and Patty upholding their tradition of staying in all day and getting Chinese food for dinner—and they both had cooking and cleaning and wrapping to do. But he’d deal with all of that later.

Because the day _after_ Richie plugged Eddie up with his come was always the best, and Eddie still had a _long_ list of things that he wanted Richie to give him for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> come [talk to me!](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com)


End file.
